epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Hitchcock
Alfred Hitchcock battled Steven Spielberg preceding Quentin Tarantino, Stanley Kubrick and Michael Bay in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock, KBE, was born on August 13, 1899. He was an English film director and producer, acclaimed in Britain for movies such as The Thirty-Nine Steps. he moved to Hollywood in 1939. From October 2, 1955 to May 10, 1965, Hitchcock hosted an anthology television show called Alfred Hitchcock Presents which features his now-famous silhouette entrance. Among his later works, notable for their suspense and their technical ingenuity, are the thrillers Strangers on a Train, Psycho, and The Birds. He is nicknamed "The Master of Suspense" and is often regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time by movie critics, very commonly listed as the greatest director ever. He died on April 29, 1980. Lyrics That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master…of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the camera! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! Scrapped lyrics Well that was a close encounter of the turd kind But there won't be a happy little ending this time I'm the master…of suspense No defense Against Hitchcock once he presents uh! You wouldn't be anything without me I'm the one who invented all your best techniques! fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fear up I can squeeze screams from some chocolate syrup I'm enormous orchestrate a brilliant performance You're as boring to watch as dialogue in Transformers Here's the reveal you may be worth billions, But half that cash should go straight to John Williams And not to put your pictures into black and white But you did Schindler's List for free Got paid for Amistad, right? Yikes. I'm the best mamma jamma ever stood behind a cameras Hitch put this mainstream (I'll DP E.T. post it on IMDB) Trivia *He was shown at the very end of a video on ERB's Facebook page for "#TogetherSweater", where he can be seen in the bottom right corner at the very last second of the video. **He is the second rapper who's been edited into a background that isn't his own, after Jack the Ripper. *He is the fifth rapper to be seen in black-and-white, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, and Martin Luther King, Jr. *He is the third British knight in a rap battle (i.e. addressed as "Sir"), after Sir Isaac Newton and William Wallace. *His appearance in his title card, the iTunes cover, and the thumbnail are references to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. *He is the first rapper to not be directly seen in his title card, but instead shown as a silhouette. *He is the third character played by EpicLLOYD to have been previously portrayed by actor Sir Anthony Hopkins in other media, the first two being Pablo Picasso in the 1996 movie Surviving Picasso and Hannibal Lecter in the 1991 movie The Silence of the Lambs. Gallery HitchcockERBSpoiler1.png|Hitchcock on ERB's Facebook video Hitchcock's scrapped lyrics.png|Hitchcock's scrapped lyrics as seen in the Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:EpicLLOYD